The Secret Agents of the Black Order
by Naruto7771
Summary: Allen and Kanda work together in an organization known as the Black Order to fight off anther organization called N.O.A.H. but things get complicated...How will Allen and Kanda survive as Agents? Or worse would their order turn on them in their time of need? Yullen. Allen Mpreg.


**Every One! I'm back! With new creative Ideas! I actually got this idea while re-watching the 1****st**** episode of D. Gray-Man so I hope everyone enjoys my newest and first Yullen Fan Fict. **

Allen: "Horray! I'm actually in this Fan Fict! Thank goodness, it's not another Naruto one…"

Prince-kun: "Yes Allen…and so is your lover…" :3

Allen: "Lover?"

Prince-kun: "Yep."

Allen: "Really? And who would that be?"

Prince-kun: *Runs away while yelling* "I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

Allen: *Yells* "Get back here Prince-kun!" *starts chasing after me*

**Allen POV:**

The sunlight shined in my face. I could tell Kanda hadn't closed the blinds all way like I had told him to so for now I decided to wake up and get going because we had to get ready for work anyways. As I got up I could feel the burning-like pain in my ass start to surge and it became quite uncomfortable. I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower from the "mess" Kanda and I had made last night when suddenly a hand gripped onto my arm. I turned to see Kanda half way out of bed holding onto my arm. His hair was not in its normal ponytail but instead free of any hold. I stared at him and then he spoke, "Come back to bed, Moyashi."

I tried to loosen the strong grip he had on my arm while saying, "But Kanda," I paused then continued, "We have work today."

He rolled his eyes, "Che, do you think I care."

I could tell he didn't and that's what worried me. With a forceful pull he managed to get me back in bed and on top of him. I sighed as he hugged my body while I tried to ignored the pain in my ass. In one swift movement I was suddenly under Kanda and somehow I felt like I would suffer just because of that.

**3****rd**** Person POV: **

As the other bloke kissed his neck and nipped at his earlobes, the white haired boy struggled in the grip of the larger male and soon gave up and gave into his temptation. Relishing the moment, the dark haired male could already felt the boy's erection flourishing within every pant. As his lips reached his partner's to devour him, so did his hand to his partner's member. The albino boy bucked his hips forward in response to this sudden contact. Kanda's tongue wound it's self around Allen's and, eventually, they both started dancing in each other's mouths. As he pumped his partner's member, he could hear the other male's sweet moans fill his ears like beautiful music. Eventually, there hot kiss broke and his lips once again traveled down to the boy's neck and then to his chest. Once he was at the boy's nipples he played with them. Allen's moans got louder and that only aroused Kanda even more. Suddenly, the white haired male felt Kanda bite his sensitive nipple and that caused him to throw his hips forward again. He called out his lover's name repeatedly as Kanda made his way lower down on his partner's body until he reached his _prize_. Gripping Allen's member firmly, Kanda licked the pre-cum off the tip. Allen moaned louder. And suddenly realizing the embarrassing moan, he had made his face turned red. Kanda smirked and decided to take it all in. Once Kanda did so, Allen squirmed a little. With his lover's warm tongue rubbing against his cock Allen grabbed Kanda's hair and lightly tugged at it.

Suddenly Allen said to Kanda, "Kanda, s-stop. I th-think I'm going to-"

Without finishing his sentence, the boy came and a little after so did his lover. Harshly panting, Allen was completely tired out and didn't really feel like going to work anymore. Kanda on the other hand got up and carried his lover to the bathroom to wash up.

**_*Time Lapse*_**

**Allen's POV:**

With suites on and everything ready, I feel like Yuu and I are prepared to go back to our lives at work. I can see him as he rolls his eye at me and leaves to get in the car. As we finally head out for work, I wonder what new missions we will be assigned to today. As elite secret agents we work for a secret organization known as the Black Order. It is our job to keep peace in the world against an evil an organization known as N.O.A.H. who is only trying to create turmoil. But everyday it's becoming more and more difficult because the cult they have created known as Akuma has been spreading like wild fire. In certain areas it is unlawful to practice this "religion" but people do it any ways and in the end it gets random civilians killed.

Kanda and parked his car in a shady area. Together, we bother walked to the entrance of the large building.

"DNA, please," The machine connected to the door said. Kanda and I both put our hands on the scanner and it read the DNA on our bodies.

"Access Granted." The door announced and opened to let us in.

As Kanda and I both walked inside the large instruction, a strange feeling had overcome me but I didn't want to worry Kanda so didn't tell him. Usually, my intuition about things was correct but I didn't want to worry anyone with what I_ thought_ was wrong. When Kanda and I both got to the Main Hall, we both scanned our hands again and were asked to go see our supervisor, a strange man named Kamui Lee. We found out then that we had been assigned to a top secret mission that would involve the capturing of the N.O.A.H. organization's leader. That man went by the code name of Millennium Earl. Since no one knew his real name or at least few people did, we could not call him anything else. Once all the information was given to us Kanda and I went to get our gear and set out on our mission. My intuition was still telling me that something was not right but then again it still could just be nothing…

**A/N: Comments? Review? Those would be really helpful in this situation…I didn't want to wright too much since this was only the "Prologue" to the story. But I wanted to know if you liked the idea that they're secret agents and stuff…**


End file.
